


Chapter 5 of it hadnt been long

by Her_dearest_misty



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: American Horror Story References, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Lust, Romance, Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17272913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Her_dearest_misty/pseuds/Her_dearest_misty
Summary: Another installment of it hadnt been long. More of Misty and Cordelia trying to get life back on track after misty is returned. Post season 8





	Chapter 5 of it hadnt been long

**Author's Note:**

> Another installment of it hadnt been long. More of Misty and Cordelia trying to get life back on track after misty is returned. Post season 8

Cordelia stared at the face looking back at her. She looked deep into the features studying them, analysing them, tearing them apart. The harsh light above the mirror was unforgiving. It shone down showing every tiny detail in her face and the mirror displayed it to be viewed Brightly and honestly. To anyone else the sight was one of beauty and radiance. To Cordelia Goode it was one full of flaws.

 

She leaned in closer to the image, studying her skin. It was flawless, healthy and glowing. It was pale but even in it milky hue it was radient and and even in tone, yet the woman noticed every freckle and barely notible blemish. The small mole to the side of her mouth. She hated it.

 

She looked into the relfection of her own eyes. The colour so dark and rich yet so shiney and healthy, a world away from the acid burned marbles they had once been or the butched laserated remnants that and been there when she had first become supreme. She no longer needed reading glasses her vision was perfect, and she definatley had no use for the cane she had once clumsily used to navigate herself during those dark months of blindness. Yet still she noticed the creases, like crows feet that surrounded them, the slightly wrinkled laughter lines.. So many more than there had been before in her younger years, and she sighed. 

 

Her eyes darted down to her mouth. He full plump lips that she had always felt where too much for her face. Her teeth, so white and straight yet her overbite bothered her so.

 

She dropped the bath robe off of her slender shoulders and stepped back to look at herself fully. She stood there unclothed scrutinizing herself. She felt she was undoubtedly her harshest critic. She looked up and down her own slim toned body. Her breasts, her waist, her stomach, her thighs. Misty has kissed and carressed every inch. Worshipping her body like godess she had been so attracted the supremes physical form but as the supreme looked at herself now, she couldnt understand why. She saw every minor imperfection.

 

She closed her eyes and sighed. She reached forward and yanked the cord hanging at the top of the mirror and switched off the light. She shook her head and turned away. It was an unhealthy rutine that the cordelia had been in a habit of as long as she could remember. Standing there looking at herself, doubting. Tearing herself down. Finding something about herself she disliked, that wasnt good enough, not worthy of love. She knew it was a dreadfully damaging habbit yet she would always find herself back there again. Same as before. Hating the things she could never change.

 

She aproached the bath and dipped a toe into the steaming water. She climbed into the large ornate tub and slipped herslef slowly into its welcoming warmth. She felt it envelop her body in its warm embrace. She slid further in, submerging her shoulders, her lungs drew a deep breath and she let her eyelids close. She needed to relax. She splashed the water up over her face and ran her hands back over her long blonde hair. 

 

Cordelia glanced towards the door. It was open leading into the house's master bedroom where she had left Mistys sleeping peacefully in her bed. She could hear her soft, steady breathing and was reasured that she was ok. The supreme witch lifted her knees up positioning her feet flat on the bottom of the bathtub. She took a deep breath and submerged herself fully under the water.

 

She stayed there, eyes closed, holding her breath as she listened to the dulled sound of the water as it filled her ears. The weight of the world fell away and was relplaced by warmth and muffled noise. She heard bubbles and she let air slip out of her mouth. As she moved her legs the sound of the water echoed and reverberated around the tub. 

 

She lay there, still, submerged, eyes shut as her lungs began to beg for breath. She faught the urge to gasp, instead balling her hands into fists digging her short nails into her palms trying to focus on something else. Soon the calmness came. It felt serene and her body began to feel weightless. Her lungs stopped screaming and the noise of the water faded as she drifted somewhere between conciousness and her meditative underwater dreamworld that had become her secret retreat over the last few months. 

 

She had found this place purely by accident. One night after a particularly hard day of trying to be a leader but doubting herself at every turn. A day of missing her auntie myrtle and wishing she could talk to her once more. Of missing Misty and feeling dersperate to see her again. and of being angry at her mother for giving her zero training on, well, anything!

 

Becoming supreme hadnt been an easy thing for her. Cordelia was a woman riddled with self doubt and insecurity. She has little faith in her own strength dispite proving herself to be a strong and selfless leader so many times before. On this particular night she had cried. Sobbed alone in the solitude of her bathroom. She had sank under the water never wanting to come up for air. Never wanting to face another day like the one that had just beaten her so badly into the ground. She had layed there, still. Lungs crying for air. Eyes closed. Trying to hide from the world when she had found that quiet place. When she finally came up for air the water in her bath was cold and the house was silent. Cordelia had had no clue how long she had been there suspended in that strange state. Unaware and no longer breathing. it scared her but she had found it strangely comforting. That feeling of peace. That overwhelming comformt.

 

Tonight she felt herself drift. As the world began to fade she opened her eyes slowly. To her shock a figure stood above her. Only vaguely visible through the layer of water above her filling her eyes and blurring her vision. Cordelia jumped and shot up out of the water her lungs gasping with all they had, desperately dragging air into her chest. 

 

"Misty! Christ you scared the shit out of me" she spluttered.

 

"What the hell are you doing?" the young Cajun blonde asked rubbing her eyes.

 

"Nothing. Its nothing. Sorry i thought you were sleeping. I just wanted to..." The older witch took a deep breath and wiped the water from her face. She looked at the bleary eyed witch stood beside the bathtub, Scratching her messy tangle of blonde curls and she smiled. "How are you feeling?" she asked. Just Looking at Misty seemed to just melt Cordelias troubles away. She was a rare gift.

 

Misty scowled at Delia. "Your being odd" she said "is this some wierd supreme shit?" 

 

Cordleia snickered "something like that" she said.

 

"Well can regular witches join?". Misty lifted her t shirt up over her head and dropped it to the floor. She stood there in just her small lace underwear. Her breasts sat so perfectly on her toned muscular figure. She raised a questioning eyebrow. 

 

"Only one" Cordelia said and blushed slightly at the sight of her beutiful lover. She still couldnt look at her with out her face becoming flush. After so long trying to aviod staring, being unsure and worried about the way she felt. it was hard to get her head around being able to look at her in such a way. Being able to look at her at all after being without her for so long just compounded her feelings. Making her unable to hide the way she felt any longer. She was obvious and she knew it.

 

Misty stepped out of her underwear "scoot" she said gesturing to Cordelia who slid her self forward giving misty room to slid into the bathtub sitting directly behind her. There was just enough room for Misty to slip a leg either side of cordelias hips. And the supreme witch laid back into a warm cormforting arms of the woman behind her. Misty slid her arms around her lover and held her close.

 

Cordelia closed her eyes. Her senses were on high alert. The witch wondered if Misty knew just how much of an effect she had on her. Just how strong she felt it. Cordelias entire body felt in a heightened state of arousal. Mistys skin, so soft, was lubricated by the warm water and her toned thighs glided on cordelias own skin as the supremes hands slipped up and down on the younger witches legs. 

 

She could feel mistys hardend nipples brushing against her back. And felt her own tighten in response. Misty sweped Cordelias long wet hair from around her neck placing it over just one shoulder. She kissed the exposed skin of her neck and Cordelia shivered as she felt heat grow between her legs. 

 

"You ok there miss supreme?" Misty asked jokingly. And cheeky grin grew across her face.

 

"You know full well what your doing Misty Day" Cordelia turned her head looking backward towards the blonde who right now held all the power.

 

Misty squeezed her tight. "Im innocent" she protested with a laugh. "Seroiusly though. If you were struggling with something, having a hard time with all this, you would talk to me right?" 

 

Cordelia thought for a second, she was struggling, a little. "Honestly" Cordelia clarified, "right now, no i probably wouldnt" 

 

It was an admition that cought Misty off gaurd. "What? Why? Why would you keep it from me?".

 

Cordelia slid herself around in the water so she was laying on her stomach. Placing her hands on Mistys shoulders she slid herself up misty body as she slid misty down submerging her further into the tub. She lay on top of her, their body gliding over eachother and cupped mistys face in her hands. 

 

 

"Baby, its not about keeping things from you. Its just, im ok. I can cope. Let me deal with myself." She said "You need to heal. You deserve time just worrying about you."

 

"But!" The Cajun interjected

 

"Il be just fine. I have you to look at. That makes everything better" she smiled and planted a gentle loving kiss on Mistys lips.   
Mistys frowning, furrowed brow eased and she slid her hands down cordelias back finally reaching her buttocks. she squeezed and thrust Cordelias hips forward into her. 

 

Delias eyes shot open and her breath cought in her throat. She bit her lip looking into Misty beautiful eyes. She was smitten.

 

"I dont like the thought of you bottling things up to protect me Dee. That aint right" Misty said shaking her head. 

 

"Im a big girl. I can manage" Cordelia said. "And i give you my word, when we get you back on ur feet, i will share everything with you. Il share all my problems with you forever." She looked into Mistys Crystal blue eyes. She stroked her face. "Deal?" She propmted biting her lip in that way that she did. The way that had always made Misty so weak. 

 

"Okay" misty reluctantly agreed. "But you promise to tell me if you get to a point where you need a break. Right?Then when this all calms down you let me take care of you." Misty tried to sound firm in her voice. 

 

"I promise" the older witch smiled holding her little finger up offering it up as a gesture of an unbreakable vow.

 

Misty linked her pinky finger with the supremes own and rolled her eyes. "you will just have to let me take care of you in other ways in the in the mean time" she smirked.

 

"Behave!" Cordelia said laughing. "I never thought you would have such a one tracked mind. Get your thoughts out of the gutter" she blushed. 

 

"Nah it wernt no gutter i was thinking about" Misty pulled cordelia in and slid them around so she was on top. Cordelia squealed and giggled 

 

"Misty! Get off" cordelia laughed and screached and misty tickeld her waist and the bath water splashed and overflowed soaking the floor. 

 

"So you dont fancy it then?" Misty asked

 

Cordelia shook her head "nope" she said fighting back a smile

 

"Your such a bad liar"

 

........ 

 

Cordelia was dressed in smart highwaisted trousers and a thin cream blouse that only just showed the shadow of her lace bra through it. The buttons were only partially fastened and her cleavage was visible under its exagerated neckline. she casually towel dried her hair looking in the bedrooms tall mirror. Misty was stood in the window. She had found a necklace of cordelias that had a large Crystal pendant and was holding it up at in the sun. The light shone though casting bright rainbows to project around the walls. She twirled and twisted the Chain causing the crystal to spin and its refracted light bounced in all directions in an explosion of colour. She smiled and hummed softly and she watched it. 

 

It was moments like this that Cordelia had missed the most when Misty had been gone. Moments where she had quietly observed Misty just being Misty. She hadnt always been able to watch her But she was always able to listen and feel her, Her purity and her unique spirit radiated in a way that was impossible to ignore.

 

As Cordelia dried her hair she looked past herself in the mirror looking to Misty instead watching her spin the necklace and look around the room smirking to herself. Finding joy in such a small thing was so typical of her The beauty of nature and its own magic was what Misty was all about. 

 

Cordelia had never met anyone like Misty Day before. She wasnt sure that there was anyone quite like her. She had been captivated from the start. Watching her now she felt like she could watch this woman for a lifetime and still find wonder in the way she saw the world and the way she carried herself and fitted into it.

 

"Do you want to go back to the swamp?" Cordelia asked

 

"Huh?" Misty spun round. "Miss Cordelia did you see this?" 

 

"Misty" cordelia laughed "what did we talk about." 

 

"Sorry sorry" she shook her head slapping it with her flat palm as if to jolt her brain back into gear. "Cordelia did you see this." 

 

"Yea! Yea i did. Its beautiful."

 

"Pretty cool right?"

 

"Yea its... Its pretty cool!" Delia hid her smile and turned back to the mirror. "I was just asking. Did you want to go back and visit your swamp again? We can if thats what you fancy."

 

"What now?" Misty asked

 

"Well yea its still early enough its only just gone 3!"

 

Misty looked back at the necklace in thought.

 

"We could stay there?.... if you wanted?"  
The older woman continued. She wasnt keen on the idea but how bad could it be. It might even be nice!

 

"No. I think im ok here today" Misty said flicking the pendant with her finger causing its bright colour show to glisten speedily around the room.

 

Cordelia beemed she couldnt hide her smile, when Misty treated the academy like home her heart overflowed with happiness. "So what would you like to do?" She asked you still fancy getting some new clothes?"

 

"Will you show me how?" Misty asked spining around finally distracted from her mini light show. "I never done no online shoppin before".

 

"Of course! Let me just finnish here and il get the laptop and we can take a look"

 

Mistys smile suddenly fell and she walked over to the bed throwing herself down on it.   
"How am i gonna pay? I dont have anything in the way of money. I didnt exactly earn a living in hell." The joke was in poor taste and even Mistys grimaced.

 

"Its on me" Cordelia winked "well on the coven. Call it a welcome home gift. Or just an apology for getting you stuck there in the first place". 

 

Misty sat up and looked at the guitly looking witch accross the room from her. "Your too good to me you know that?" She said "you always have been. You have always given me everything Delia. I never done anything to deserve all you have done for me. You dont owe me any gifts. You dont owe me anythin at all."

 

Cordelia knelt down beside the bed "but i want to. I want to give to everything." She said earnestly. "Now that i can."

 

She looked up at misty from under her dark lashes. Her sparkiling eyes shone with intensity and a charm and beauty that only she possessed. A light and energy that radiated from her and made Misty feel hot and incomfortable at times. It was as if she worried she would never be enough to make the supreme happy. But then there had been times when Cordelia had made Misty feel that week before she even was the supreme. When she was just like her, just a witch. Lost and alone and struggling to stay afloat. Struggling against the tide of disappointment and disapproval that flowed from all directions, especially from her own mother. 

 

Delia had been timid and unsure of herself but still had been the most amazing woman Misty had ever seen. 

 

"Thank you" Misty said blushing slightly. "Il pay you back." She nodded.

 

"You being here is enough." Cordelia said lifting her chin up and looking into her eyes.  
Misty pulled Cordelia up onto the bed she encourraged the older witch to lay on top of her and kissed her intensely. Cordelia held her young lovers face has her tounge flicked against her lips and tongue. 

 

"Mmmmm" Misty moaned, Cordelia felt her stomach flip with arousal at the sound. Mistys hands grasped at cordelias shirt pulling with hurried anticipation. She slipped her hands under at the exposure of skin and she scratched her nails down Cordelias back. She wrapped her legs around the supremes waist as the older witch ground her hips thrusting between between Mistys thighs loving the heat she found there.

 

The sound of heavy breathing grew and began to fill the room as the woman were overcome with need. Misty unclasped Cordelias bra, Cordelia began to slow her kisses and then pulled her face away slightly, she bowed her head and breathed out with her eyes closed trying to calm her desire. 

 

Misty looked up at her, "hey what is it?" She asked stroking cordelias hair. Cordelia let out another breath. Whisps of her blonde hair fell forward as Misty kissed the top of her head, a look of concern spreading across her face. "What is it Delia? Am i doing something wrong? Something you dont like?"

 

Cordelias head shot up so that her face met mistys once more. "No! god no dont think that, you must not think that! Thats not it all." The witch almost pleaded shaking her head.

 

"So there is something?" Misty began to move herself out from underneath Cordelias body. She suddenly felt self conscious and insecure and the overwhelming desire she had momebts before disapated. "You keep holding back Dee, you dont want me to touch you all of a sudden. what is it? what did i do?"

 

"No no Misty you have done nothing" Cordelia scrambled to her knees and leaned in towards Mistys grabbing her lovers hands. "Listen to me" she said... "Mist look at me. Misty! I want you Misty im dying for you to touch me. All the time. Ive never been with anyone who made my whole body come to life with the slightest touch the way you do. Christ i barely think about anything else. I" she paused. "Misty when you touch me i never want it to end."

 

"So whats wrong with you today? Is it because i freaked out earlier? Did i scare you or something?"

 

"No Misty darling. I thought, i just" she sighed trying to find the words "i was worried. I am worried. Worried this is all too much. Misty you are dealing with so much. Your back hear, your trying to adjust, your dealing with trauma and nightmares and flashbacks.......And us."

 

She looked up at Misty, her face looked sad and confussed and Cordelia felt a knot in her stomach knowing she had been the one to cause it.

 

"I dont want you feeling you have to do this. The last thing i want to to be a distraction for you. If you need to concentrate on yourself i dont want you feeling as though you have to keep me satisfied sexually. I thought maybe i should pull back a little and let you heal and get through all this without worrying about discovering your sexuality and everything that you might be feeling because it. I didnt want you dealing with all of that too." 

 

Misty looked at cordelia for a moment, her head tilted to one side and her eyes narrowed as she pondered on what the woman in front of her had just said. Cordelia shifted and fidgeted uncomfortably. Unable to keep eye contact suddenly worried about what she had said.

 

"You know for the supreme you can be real stupid somtimes!" Misty finally said. Cordelia looked up and colour flushed her cheeks.

 

"Okay, i probably deserve that" she said her worried expression changing to one more of embarrassment.

 

"Cordelia i know this is unusual, im not daft and i know, maybe, im not coping so well at times. I dont deny Its hard! i dont know were hell ends and i begin right now. But one thing of which im certain is the one thing that makes me feel my true self.....being with you." 

 

Misty had a way about her that was so honest and open. Cordelia was often such a closed book when it came to letting people in but Misty, Misty spoke from her heart with honesty always. It never occoured to her to lie about what she felt about a person. 

 

"Ive been isolated Cordelia for such a long time" She continued "ive always been on the outskirts, ive observed social bonds between people and animals but i never any of my own. Never conected, Never had my own tribe. Until i met you".

 

The two witches gazed into each others eyes, that familier pull in their chests as if their hearts where magnets drawn to one another.

 

"You made me feel part of something. You made me feel home. You made me feel safe and special."

 

"Misty" Cordelia started.

 

"No Cordelia, let me say it. you have given me everything i ever wanted. You had me from the start. That first time you took my hands was like i finally found what i was searching for. I always felt something more than i should for you, but i was so unsure if you felt the same, so?" 

 

Misty bit her lip and shrugged "But you know what i was fine with that. If all i ever got to be was your friend and part of your coven then that would have done me just fine. But you do feel more and im not gonna fight that any more. You feel like i do right?"

 

Cordelia nodded her eyes fixed with Mistys. "And you. This. Us. Thats one thing that im not struggling with. THE one thing in this whole damn mess that im not struggling with." Misty looked down for a moment and took cordelias hands "Ive never wanted to be, you know, physical with anyone before. And i can only speak for myself but for me, Being with you. like this, the things we do, the ways we touch and the way it makes me feel. It feels like the most natural thing in the world." Cordelia bit her lip as her eyes began to shine with tears.

 

"i know how some people think and i know you had a husband and all so this is all new for you too and if your struggling with understanding Your own sexuality and you need to cool off then thats something we need to talk about but dont ever think you need to back away on account of me 'cause Cordelia, ive never been more certain in my mind about anything like im certain about how i feel for you." She puased

 

"And as for sex, i know im no expert and i have no previous experience to compare it to but, sex with you?. Thats just beautiful that could never hurt me. It could never be a bad thing or hinder me in any way. Nothing about you ever could Delia. Making love with you heals me you make me feel whole again." 

 

Misty took a deep breath. She felt as though she had poured her whole heart out reveiling every beat. 

 

Cordelia moved closer holding her face, her own just inches away. "I feel exactly the same" she said then crashed her lips into Mistys. The women kissed deeply then Misty pulled back. 

 

"So why are we even discussing this"? she asked

 

"Beacause im am a fucking idiot" Cordelia relpied. The admition made Misty exhale a busrt of laughter. 

 

"Come here" the two women fell back their limbs entwined laying back on the bed. Misty held Cordelia in her arms kissing the top of her head as she nuzzled in. Cordelia adored the feeling of being held, of not being the one to protect everyone just for a moment. Of course she always would, always would protect The coven, her girls, Misty, everyone, that was her job. For this moment Misty held her and Cordelia let her. Mistys arms were toned and muscular, just like her thighs and stomach. She was strong physically, Far stronger than Cordelia. 

 

"I love you, you stupid witch" Misty whispered. Cordelia laughed, hearty genuine laughed. 

 

"You may be right though, in a way." Misty continued.

 

"Really? How so?" Cordelia looked up her eyebrows pinched on her puzzled expression.

 

"Not a about a sex ban thats for sure" Misty chuckled

 

Cordelia blushed "well im rather relieved about that if im honest."

 

"Maybe i do need to push myself more though." Misty pondered "im relying on you too much you cant have every day off. I cant stay in this room devouring you forever." 

 

Cordelia raised an eyebrow "im starting to wish i hadnt said anything" she said only half joking.

 

"Well there is no rush baby. First step we go downstairs to do your shopping then maybe go for a walk?"

 

"Your so perfect Cordelia" Misty smiled

 

"Yea yea perpect and stupid." A wide grin crept across the supremes face as she shot the Cajun witch a cheeky wink.   
"Come on you" she said as she got up off the bed pulling misty up by the hand. Lets go get you out of this room.

 

...................

 

 

Misty sat staring at the laptop screen in the large kitchen of the academy. Cordelia made them both tea then sat down beside her. She spun the laptop around to see it still turned off. A short sharp breath of laughter snorted from her nose and she smiled. 

 

"So you didnt use the computers at all when you were here before then, no?" She said as she was confronted with Mistys clear lack of technological knowledge.

 

"No i dont like 'em much. They vibrate like stressed animal thats hurt or in fear. They set my teeth on edge" she replied pulling her favorite Stevie shawl around her shoulders.

 

"Well as true as that may be they come in handy so your probably gonna have to use them a little from time to time." Cordelia spoke as she logged in and found a few sites that she thought may be of interest to Misty. "Here, click there and look at this stuff. see if there is anything you like" She handed the laptop back to Misty then got out her phone and serched for more things that she thought Misty might want.

 

The young witch looked at all the items moving accross the screen "Delia this stuff all looks way too expensive".

 

"Do you like any of it?" Cordelia asked

 

"Well yea sure its nice but ive never bought anything that costs that much before" she shrugged

 

"Misty please dont worry about the money if you like something we will get it. Its really not a problem. So many of your things were ruined at your shack when you were gone. I couldnt save everything. You need to replace them. Here let me see. What do you like" Cordelia stood behind they young witch she swung an arm around her and kissed the side of her face before scrolling through the page. 

 

"What do u need? Are those the only shoes have?" Misty was for once wearing a pair of boots rather than her prefered bare feet. 

 

Misty looked down at the worn old boots "yep! Should i have more?"  
She started to blush.

 

"Darling you dont have to do this if it makes you uncomfortable But there is really no need to be embarrssed" Cordelia said feeling her lover tense up.

 

"I guess im just not big on possessions" she shrugged.

 

"Hey ladies what are we doing" the two woman turned to see Queenie walk in.

 

"Oooh are we shopping? awesome!" Queenie rushed over taking control of the laptop. 

 

"Were trying but it turns out im not very good at it." Misty slumped back in her chair.

 

"Girl your in luck because i am the queen of shopping and i dont have a class for another hour. Cordelia, me and your girl, we got this" Queenie pulled up a chair and typed away finding what she was looking for. 

 

"You want a tea Queenie?" Cordelia asked as she got up

 

"Nah" Queenie didnt look up. "Any of those sodas left?" Cordelia took a can out of the fridge and slid it down the table. She stood leaning back against the work top sipping her hot drink and smiled as she watched Misty face relax and begin to beam while Queenie showed her various outfits and accessories. After a few minutes she aproached Misty. 

 

"Hey baby you ok here with Queenie while i go look over some paperwork?"  
Misty looked up at her and gave a full grin that made her eyes sparkle. She nodded. "Yep" she answered. Cordelia winked at her reasuringly and squeezed her shoulder. "Il just be in my office, ok?" Misty nodded again. 

 

Cordelia walked out towards her office. She glanced back. "Oh Queenie, charge everything to the Coven account card" she said.

 

"No problem, im on it" she shouted back as Cordelia left.

 

"We are gonna shop girl. I mean seriously shop" Queenie laughed

 

"Not too much Misty protested. I dont wanna spend Cordelias money on things i dont need"

 

"Misty, your woman is loaded. I mean LOADED. She inherited everything. This is a drop in the ocean. I tell you what, Think of it as Fiona money. That help?"

 

Misty pondered she thought of Fiona, the old supreme, Cordelias dreadful mother, she thought about how dripping in jewlery and fine clothes she had been. How much money she had thrown away on alcohol and self indulgence. She then though how little she had given the coven, to Cordelia. Yea it helped it helped a lot. Misty nodded

 

"Good" queenie smiled.

 

...................

 

Cordelia looked up at the clock from the pile of files on her desk. She hadnt acheived much and rolled her eyes when she realised she had been sat there for almost an hour. She couldnt focus. Her desk was full of information about potential young witches that had built up over the last few days but her mind was only able to focus on one witch right now. 

 

She would forward these files to another headmistress at one of her other houses. The academy had branched out far and wide in the last year. And as supreme she was able to hand over potential new students to whatever house she felt could best cope.

 

The blonde woman sighed. This was pointless. She rose from her seat and left the office to find how Misty was getting on. That was the only thing she was really interested in if she was honest.

 

She walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the sound of laughter. A few of the students had joined were giving Misty tips in where to shop and helping her look for various bits and pieces.

 

Cordelia approached the table. "Well you got better at this while i was gone" she laughed. 

 

Misty shot around at the sound of the supremes voice. Oh Cordelia, look at all this stuff i found." She was the picture of happiness and excitement as she bounced up and down in her chair like a child unable to contain their joy over a new toy. 

 

"Hi girls" Cordelia smiled as she moved over to see the list of items Queenie pulled up on the screen. The list was long, new hats, shawls and tops. Bohemian dresses, shoes, boots and various bits of jewlery. organic, vegan friendly skin lotions and shampoos all maner of Misty style items. Everything she would need to truely feel at home again. Yes the list was long and most likely expensive but Cordelias heart burst thinking of misty just being here with the other girls and Queenie just shopping like a normal woman on a normal day. 

 

"This is amazing, you girls have done great." She said greatfully

 

"You sure this is ok?" Misty checked one last time.

 

"Queenie can you get it on express delivery" Cordelia asked in answer to Mistys question.

 

"already done" Queenie smiled

 

"Brilliant, then your free to join me on that walk" the older witch said stroking Mistys hair twisting a curl around her elegant fingers.

 

.................

 

The afternoon sun beat down as two woman strolled through the park close by. Cordelia wore a large black hat and sunglasses Misty wore prctically nothing. Her tatty jagged hemmed skirt showed her toned thighs in places and her small bodice rode up exposing her stomach. A black lace shawl hung off her shoulder as she swayed her way down the path through the plants and shrubs. Cordelia watched her, was in awe of her. She was so beautiful.

 

"How you holding up" the supreme asked knowing how anxious her young lover had been about leaving the safety of the house just this morning.

 

Misty turned to her and linked her arm with Cordelias "im ok, thanks for bringing me out" she smiled as she held herself close to the shorter woman in a half hug.

 

Cordelias heart felt as though it was going burst right out of her chest. Having contact like this with Misty out in public made her legs shake and her head spin. Cordelia dropped her arm down offering a hand to Misty. "Only if you want" she said as Misty looked down and the hand then back up to Cordelias face. Misty entwined her fingers with the supremes. It felt as though her hand should have always been sat there. She lifted it and brought it to her mouth kissing it. Cordelias fought back the biggest smile but failed letting out a happy chuckle and a toothy grin that wouldnt fade. 

 

They continued their walk, Cordelia sipping her iced tea. Misty looked back to their hands and laughed again and took a sip of her fruit smoithie before looking back to Cordelia. They walked together like love struck teenagers and for the moment they both let the stress of everything fall away. No supremes, no witches, no hell, no acadamy, no flashbacks ,no nightmares, just two woman in love, hand in hand, walking through the park in the sun. 

 

.................

 

Evening came and the night crept in bringing its tall shadows. The flickering lights cast their soft warm glow as Misty sat up bed. She watched Cordelia as the supreme took her time to strip off the day layer by layer. Removing clothing and make up. Applying creams and lotions, brushing her hair and studying her face. Misty was happy to silently watch her as she went through her nightly routine. Misty sat in her old fleetwood mac t shirt with her hair tied up messily and smiled to herself. 

 

"How did you manage when you were blind?" Misty asked, her head tilted to one side, her eyes squinted as she pondered.

 

"Hmmm?" Cordelia turned towards the bed as she rubbed the last of her face cream into her long slender neck.

 

"How did you manage when you couldnt see. You take so long preparing yourself i never thought about it before. How the hell did you manage?" Misty looked sad at the thought. 

 

"Well make up was out of the question, Myrtle helped. It wasnt easy i guess but i got by, just about" she shrugged. She climbed into the bed under the sheets. "Im glad its over though" she smiled "so i get to feast my eyes on your gorgeous self" Cordelia tickled Mistys sides kissing her neck making her laugh.

 

She kissed the young Cajun, stroking her face. "Mmmm, i love you so very much Misty" 

 

"Misty beemed. I still cant get used to you saying that" she said "it makes my stomach fizz every time"

 

Cordelia laughed "well get used to it, im going to tell you until the day i die"

 

Misty grimaced "oh god no talk of either of us dying" she jokingly held her hand over the supremes mouth stopping her saying anything else.

 

Cordelia took her hand and kissed it "okay okay im sorry" she said "im so proud of you today darling. You have done so well"

 

"Really? You are?" Misty replied her face a look of suprised gratitude

 

"Of course you have achieved so much in just 24 hours. Its no small thing Misty never forget to let yourself take note of your successes"

 

"Thanks for being there holding my hand" the witch smiled

 

"Cordelia?" Mistys tone was unsure and inquisitive.

 

"Yes?" Delia looked back at Misty her eyes narrowed. She knew something out of the norm was going to be asked. It could be anything knowing Misty.

 

"Earlier, when i was shopping for new clothes and things Queenie thought she was funny suggesting we buy something else. For me and you. To use Together." Misty said chewing her finger shifting awkwardly.

 

Cordelia closed her eyes and blushed a small laugh slipped from her lips as she shook her head. "For goodness sake. They just cant help themselves can they?"

 

Misty bit her lip and shrugged. "I guess not" 

 

"So did you look?" Cordelia asked

 

"No! She found some site and showed me some things but i got embarrassed, i kinda wanted to look but i dunno. should i? You ever had anything like that before?" Misty cuddled in so she could hide her face and her burning cheeks.

 

The older witch was reminded just how much more experienced she was. She scratched her head and tried how best to proceed with this most unusual of conversations between them. She hugged the curly haired blonde into her. "What exactly was she trying to sell you baby?" She said half laughing to herself.

 

"You know. Those vibrating things and weird stuff. And all loads of huge brightly coloured dicks for two women to use together." She laughed and covered her face with her hands. Cordelia burst into laughter at Mistys embarressment and choice of words.

 

"Sounds interesting" she chuckled

 

"Dee! I didnt know what to do with myself. Queenie said she has loads of them" the younger witch shook her head

 

"Oh lord" Cordelia closed her eyes fighting to remove the image from her head. The disturbing image of Queenies vast vibrator collection. "Well i cant say i have loads" she said.

 

Misty sat up and looked at her lover intrigued. "But you have used one?"

 

"Yes." She replied. "Misty really have you never? With yourself" 

 

"Well yea ive, you know, obviously ive... Touched it" Misty almost whispered the last two words as if someone might overhear the admition. "But i never used anything like that. Only ever used my hands"

 

Cordelia bit her lip. The thought of Misty touching herself bringing herself close as she used her fingers btween her legs was making her mind race. "You curious?" She asked "do you want to try it?"

 

Misty nodded slowly not looking away from Cordelia big brown eyes. "Can we?"

 

"I dont have a brightly coloured lesbian dick" she laughed "your the only woman i would have ever needed anything like that with. But i do have something". The woman reached down to her bottom drawer next to the bed and rummaged around for a moment. She pulled out a long black smooth vibrator and put it on the bed. 

 

Misty looked at it her jaw open and eyebrows pinched as she staired at the object in front of her. She looked back at Cordelia then back to the toy then back again at Cordelia for reassurance before reaching out and picking it up. 

 

"Huh?" She said as she looked it up and down

 

"Here" cordelia reached over and turned the dial and it buzzed to life virbrating wildly in Mistys hand. The blue eyed blondes face looked suprised and before long she dropped it down on the bed were it bounced around loudly. Cordelia picked it up and trailed it gently up misty bare leg. The young witch closed her eyes for a moment concentrating on the sensation. Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Misty pulled her leg away giggling slightly. 

 

"Ahh i dunno its weird, it sends all my senses off. It strange". She shook her head and her curls began to tumble down from the messy bun she was wearing.

 

Cordelia smiled "its fine" she said "we dont have to use it, to use anything. You are MORE than enough. I promise" she put the vibrator down on the bed and leaned over to kiss her beautiful lover. Mistys stomach flipped as she felt Cordelias plump, soft lips grazed her own. She closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. 

 

Every nerve in her body was instantly alight with arousal and Misty pulled cordelia in to kiss her harder with more meaning and urgency. Soft whimpers escaped the supremes mouth as Misty kissed her deeply and her tounge flicked across her lips. Misty pulled back holding Cordelias face in her hands.

 

Her blue eyes were wild and hungry, her pupils dialated and her breath fast. She looked and her lovers face. Cordelias mouth was red from her forceful kisses and her nose flared slightly as she panted looking deep into Mistys eyes. For a moment they looked at each other still for just a second in the quiet bedroom of the large old mansion. 

 

Mistys eyes flicked down to Cordelias chest only briefly. That was all it took. The two women pulled at eachothers clothes deperately trying to remove any layers of fabric that happened to be between them. Cordelia pulled Mistys t shirt up over her head as Mistys hands fought to keep contact under the supreme nightwear, as if any moment without her hands on the supreme was a painful one. Cordelia ripped her own garment off over her head then pulled her own small lace panties off from her legs. She pushed Misty back pulling her underwear down her thighs and then burying her hand into the hot wet center between Mistys legs. 

 

"Oh shit" Misty felt electric at Cordelias touch. It wasnt gentle and slow and teasing as it had been before it was hungry and desperate and wanting. Misty liked it, she needed it too. Misty pulled Cordelia down on top of her, the feeling of skin on her own drove her wild. Cordelia kissed and nipped at Mistys neck and collar bone as she stroked and rubbed at the swamp witches hot, wet hole. She bit lightly on one of Mistys nipples as she drove her fingers deep inside. Mistys back arched up off the bed. "Oh my god" she cried out, eyes tight shut as she pulled a fist of the supremes hair pulling her head back. 

 

"Oh god i need you" cordelia moaned, her voice quiet and breathy. She pushed her fingers in again as she felt her own wetness run down her thighs. Misty pushed against her with her whole body gaining the upper hand turning her over and pinning Cordelia down. she took the older womans hand in her own feeling the dampness on her fingers. She raised Cordelias hands over her head and pinned them down by the wrists. Misty looked down and smirked naughtily. 

 

Her hair fell forward and as Cordelia looked at her she shuddered with need and desire. Misty looked down at her lover. Her strong, powerful lover totally at her mercy desperate to feel her. Misty kissed her desperate girlfriend deep and passionate and pulled at her bottom lip with her teeth. She let go of Cordelias wrists and the woman shot her arms around Misty scraping her shirt nails down her back. "I want you so badly." She whispered in Mistys ear "Please touch me mist"

 

Misty slid her hand down, snaking it down Cordelias waist and thighs. she continued to kiss her, soft moans escaping between them both. Cordelia gasped as she felt something cold graze past her leg. She looked down to find Misty holding the discarded vibrator. "Show me" she said huskily. Cordelia took the toy turning the dial causing it to hum its low tone. She slid it down between her legs to the place she needed it most.

 

Give me your hand she said guiding Misty to hold it to her. Misty nervously obliged, she held it slowly gliding it up and down Cordelias folds, it slid and slipped over the wetness pooling between the womans legs. Cordelia exhaled as the vibrations radiated accross her center. 

 

"Mmmmm" she moaned softly as Misty positioned the tip on her hard clit. She watched the whole time. Seeing the black latex push its way through the glistening folds made Misty wet she wanted to see more. 

 

"Does it feel good?" She asked . 

 

Cordelia nodded. "mmhmm" she murmered "so so good"

 

Misty took the tip of the black toy and circled Cordelias opening. Cordelia gasped and gripped the sheets. "Oh god yes please" she begged. Misty slowly pushed and the vibrator forced its way in. Cordelia let out a low gutteral moan and her hips bucked to meet Mistys penetration. Misty pulled it out then reentered and she felt a gush of liquid escape her own pulsing core. 

 

"Oh my god" she gasped "fuck Dee im so hot for you right now"

 

Cordelia opened her eyes. "Will you let me fuck you with this now?" She asked almost pleading. Misty nodded

 

Cordelia smiled a hungry sultry smile. Misty pulled the long member out of Cordelia and layed back. Cordelia parted mistys thighs and licked one long slow lick. She couldnt get over how much she enjoyed the taste of Misty. She kissed the young witches clit causing her to shudder. She took the vibrator turned it off and then teased at Mistys hole. Gently she eased it in. Misty was dripping wet but stil so tight. 

 

Holding the toy in place Cordelia moved her way up to kiss Mistys mouth. "Your in charge" she whispered. "Tell me what you need".

 

Misty nodded. "Okay im ready for more i think"

 

Cordelia gently pushed a little harder as the phallic toy squeezed its way in hugged tightly by the walls of the Cajun witches tight pussy. Mistys face contorded with a look of pain mixed with pleasure. "Oh my god" she gasped "i feel so full." Cordelia pulled the toy out then pushed it back in a little. She keeped looking at Mistys face and repeated it when she saw look of pleasure take over her lover. Mistys hips began to move. Cordelia flicked the dial with her finger and the vibrator hummed to life. Mistys eyes flew open and she looked briefly at cordelia before her head fell back. Her mouth fell open and she began to writh on the bed. Gasping and moaning. Misty began to feel waves building inside her. Cordelia pushed the toy in deeper still And twisted it slightly as she pulled it out.she moved down so she could watch and her jaw fell at the sight. It was the most erotic thing she had ever seen. Misty let out a squeel as she shot her hand up to her mouth biting in her fist. 

 

Cordelia continued to pump at her lover enjoying ever moment she watched misty take more and more. She felt misty coming close and she lay her tongue on misty hard ball or nerves. She flicked her tongue over it and sent Misty crashing over the edge. The young witches thighs clamped together fiercely as she rode the toy inside of her and her hips jerked. Wave after wave of orgasm crashed over her and she squeeleed and and gasped.

 

She recovered quickly still feeling feirce with need. Gasping she removing the toy and moved to pin Cordelia down . the young witch slid the black member back inside the supreme and pumped hard as Cordelia moaned it took no time at all for Cordelia to cum hard and loud. As her orgasm crashed over her she pulled on mistys hair dragging her teeth accross her shoulder begging her not to stop and crying out Mistys name. 

 

It was intense and powerful. The lights flicked and the windows rattled as the supremes orgasm pushed magic out around the room. The two witches lay there together panting looking into eachothers eyes. Mistys eyes began to glisten and a slingle tear dropped from her face. Cordelia said nothing she understoood completely. She had never felt it either. The intesity of the love they felt. Their body's entagled they lay together unspoken words conveyed through just a look. Cordelia finally pulled mistys head down to rest on her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "I love you too beautiful" she said softly. She flicked her hand and the lights went out. Exhausted they lay in the stillness of the night. The sound of crickets rang out. Cordleia shhh'd Misty encouraging her to sleep. As Cordelia eyes closed heavily she prayed the night it would be a quiet one for both of them. The only place cordelia couldnt protect Misty was in her dreams. But she would be here ready to try. 

 

 

...............


End file.
